To the Victor
by orangeflavor
Summary: "A sound brewed in his chest that was not quite a growl and not quite a sigh. 'You cheated,' he breathed lowly, but it wasn't with accusation. There was the slight hint of amusement to his smoke-lined voice. And then deeper, almost hidden, a lace of danger to his words." - Thane and Shepard's war of the heart was decided well before it even began.
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I make no money.

Author's Note: Done for the prompt of "things you said when we were the happiest that we were" for Shrios.

To the Victor

 _"A sound brewed in his chest that was not quite a growl and not quite a sigh. His hands fell to her waist and gripped her. 'You cheated,' he breathed lowly, but it wasn't with accusation. There was the slight hint of amusement to his smoke-lined voice. And then deeper, almost hidden, a lace of danger to his words."_ \- Thane and Shepard's war of the heart was decided well before it even began.

"No. _No_. What the fuck is that? That's bullshit. That is _bullshit_ , I tell you."

Thane smirked at Shepard's incredulous look and released an amused chuckle, lowering his sniper rifle from its rest along the rock ledge.

Shepard growled at his laugh, lifting a finger to point down the line of sight where a single bullet hole pierced the center of the bulls-eye she marked in a tree 100 yards away. "That is _ridiculous_ ," she whined, her free hand going up to adjust the focus on her helmet's readout, zooming in on the deadly precision of his shot, the bark split right down the center.

Across the clearing behind them, Tali was helping the shuttle pilot repair their damaged shuttle. When they landed at the Blue Suns base and clambered out the open door into the rocky clearing leading up to the mine, the mercenaries hadn't hesitated in attacking the shuttle. Shepard, Thane, and Tali made quick work of the Blue Suns, but not before a few grenades blew out the shuttle's thrusters and demolished the navigational array. Three hours, Tali had quoted Shepard, upon clearing the base. Three hours, at least, until they'd be back in the air.

Thane had offered assistance, but Tali only shook her head and sighed. It was a polite offer, but everyone knew it was merely courtesy. Thane wasn't versed enough in shuttle repair to do anything more than get in Tali and the pilot's way. Shepard hadn't even bothered offering, instead, shrugging her shoulders, chucking a thumb toward the trees behind them, and dragging Thane away with a "Well, holler if you need anything, Tali!" The quarian shook her head, hands planted on her hips, and then turned and set to work.

Now, almost an hour into the repairs, Shepard and Thane were wasting ammo in a competition of skill, and Shepard was ready to tear her hair out.

"You are the one who insisted on a marksmanship challenge," Thane pointed out, resting his rifle against the rock ledge before them and quirking a smile her way.

She threw her hands into the air and groaned, pacing away. "But you – you don't even…I mean, _come on_!"

Thane crossed his arms, chuckling once more, and leaned a hip against the rock.

Shepard whipped around, narrowing her eyes at him, and then reached up and removed her helmet. Setting it down along the rock, she shook the bangs from her eyes and braced her feet in the dirt in a fighting stance. "Already, tough guy, time for a little hand-to-hand, then."

Thane raised a brow. "Are you certain?"

She smiled menacingly. "You might have me on the long-shots, Krios, but fisticuffs is my forte." She bent slightly at the knees, hands spreading out and fingers hooking toward her in a beckon.

Thane pushed off the rock. "I have studied your fighting style, siha. You are at a distinct disadvantage."

She raised a testing brow, her smirk pulling at her lips. "And I know _you_. Guess we'll see how well, huh?"

Thane shook his head, but he was already readying his form, stepping in toward her and angling out, hands brought up before his chest.

"Good," she breathed, and then lunged. Her fist flew toward his face, and she reveled in the flutter of surprise across his features when he realized she wasn't holding back. He dodged easily, but she was already swinging with her other fist. He pitched left, her fist sailing past, and he grabbed the limb, twisting her arm behind her back.

But she had expected as much, and bent low, turning sharply into him so that her other arm shot out for his throat. He released her and stepped back, evading her reach. She dropped low and swung a leg out, but he was already jumping right, twirling in the air and landing beside her. He caught her as she tried to stand. A kick to the knee, and she shouted as she went down. She tried to scramble up quickly but he was already atop her. She only had time to get a leg out from under him before his hands were pinning her wrists.

She grunted in mild pain, focused, and then shot her arms straight back over her head, and Thane tumbled forward with the momentum. She took the chance to bend her free leg out and shift on her side, and then she used the force to propel herself up and flip them over. Thane's back thumped against the ground with the weight of her atop him, and she got out a single, maniacal laugh before he was twisting her arms back, his hold on her wrists still unrelenting, and she fell against his chest with her arms caught behind her back.

She yelped in surprise, fumbling atop him, and then they locked, Thane unwilling to release her arms, and she with her legs trapping his torso, knees dug painfully into the dirt as they braced on either side of him.

And then she blinked in realization. She smiled secretly against his neck, her tousled hair spilling over her face so that he couldn't see her expression. She heard him grunt in frustration, and she knew she had only a moment before he was wiggling his way out of this one.

So she opened her mouth and pressed her lips against the taut muscles of his neck.

And then she bit down.

Not hard. Just enough to catch his skin between her teeth, just enough to press her tongue against the bunched cords of his muscle and feel him still beneath her. She smiled into his skin and felt the sharp intake of his breath beneath her mouth. His hands tightened around her wrists even more.

And then she moved. The slightest pressure of her pelvis pushing into his, barely a roll of the hips. Just enough pressure to be suggestive when she swiped her tongue across his neck and swiftly lifted her mouth. He shuddered beneath her, his hands going slack, sliding away from her wrists and down the length of her back.

She smirked in victory, shooting up suddenly and bracing a forearm against his throat, her other hand locked around her wrist to secure the hold.

Realization bloomed beneath his green skin and his eyes shifted quickly between hers, his mouth opening in protest and then closing swiftly.

Shepard smiled down at him. "I told you I knew you."

A sound brewed in his chest that was not quite a growl and not quite a sigh. His hands fell to her waist and gripped her. "You cheated," he breathed lowly, but it wasn't with accusation. There was the slight hint of amusement to his smoke-lined voice. And then deeper, almost hidden, a lace of danger to his words.

Leaning in, Shepard stopped her lips just above his. "You like when I cheat," she whispered.

Thane stared unblinkingly up at her, his fingers flexing against her waist. He pulled in a deep breath and held it. "I will not deny the allure."

Her triumphant grin widened and then she released him, raising herself up.

She didn't get far.

Thane's hand shot out and grabbed the collar of her armor, yanking her back down. She released an undignified yelp of surprise and fumbled to brace her hands in the dirt on either side of his head. His eyes were suddenly so close and so dark and so _purposeful_. She gulped, licking her lips.

And then he was winding one hand surely and possessively into her hair, holding her to him. "We are not finished, siha," he breathed against her mouth.

Shepard took a single, steadying breath. "What now? A test of stamina?" she teased, smirk tugging at the edges of her lips.

Thane answered by turning her head slightly with his hold in her hair, rising up, and planting his lips against her neck. His tongue stole out and slid languidly along her flesh, the rumble of his moan fluttering over her skin. Her fingers curled into the dirt as her arms weakened. He nipped at her neck, lips pressing softly against the mark and then lingering just above it. His breath spilled across her neck as he whispered darkly, "Perhaps of willpower."

Shepard sighed and was about to lower herself fully to him when he surged up, keeping his hold on her, and she had to steady herself as she found herself straddling his lap, her hands falling bracingly to his shoulders. His hands found placement along her hips, effortlessly, intently. His face peered up at her, his chest rising steadily with his labored breaths.

Shepard smiled down at him, her arms winding around his neck. "May the best man win," she taunted, leaning in toward him.

He met her mouth with his own fervent one, lips already parted, tongue already slick and heated and needful against her own.

When his arms wrapped around her form and her hands braced along his cheeks, there was nothing but surrender. Nothing but a tender resignation of what they tasted along each other's tongues.

They each claim and mark and master.

They each lose. They each win.

To the victor goes the heart.


End file.
